Love is
by fanytastic97
Summary: Cinta Segiempat ? Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Hinata, sebelumnya dia mengira jika hidupnya sudah cukup sulit karena hanya berada diantara cinta segitiga dihadapannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, dirinya tanpa sadar sudah menjadi salah satu sisi dari yang terhubung dalam bentuk persegi dengan ketiga orang sahabat dihadapannya. Satu persatu rahasia pun terbongkar..
1. First

Cinta pertama sangat sulit dilupakan? yah, itu mungkin benar. Karena buktinya, seorang Hinata Hyuga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya kepada sang pembuat onar, Namizake Naruto. Meskipun telah berkali-kali mendapat teguran dari sang ayah maupun sang kakak sepupu tersayang, tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol otaknya untuk berhenti memikirkan Putra tunggal walikota yang juga pemilik perusahaan besar Namizake Group tersebut.

Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang putri sulung dan pewaris sah Clan Hyuga, Ayahnya adalah ketua Clan Hyuga juga pemilik perusahaan ternama Hyuga Corp. Dirinya sendiri tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang dibesarkan ditengah keluarga kaya raya dan terhormat, tidak ada cela dari seorang keturunan Hyuga tersebut, bahkan telah banyak putra mahkota yang datang melamarnya tapi tentu saja dia tolak dengan alasan klasik, yaitu dirinya masih ingin bersekolah tinggi dan alasan itu cukup membuat sang ayah menurutinya karena sang hyuga juga harus memiliki kecakapan dan pendidikan tinggi untuk mempertahankan kehormatan darah hyuga.

Tanpa diketahui sang ayah, alasan utama hinata menolak semua perjodohan tersebut adalah karena dirinya masih sulit melupakan cinta pertamanya, dirinya tidak menyangkal jika dia berharap suatu saat nanti naruto bisa melihat dirinya. Meskipun hinata sadar jika itu mustahil karena semua orang juga tahu jika Naruto selalu mengejar cinta sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno sementara sakura juga tidak pernah melihat naruto melebihi sahabat karena disisi lain sakura juga tak lelah mengejar cinta sahabat mereka, Sasuke Uchiha. Miris bukan? dan hinata tidak ingin mengusik cerita cinta segitiga tersebut.

Sakura haruno adalah seorang gadis manis yang lahir diantara keluarga biasa, meskipun begitu dia adalah gadis yang penuh semangat dan berprestasi. Dirinya bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di bidang kedokteran universitas ternama konoha.

Terkadang hinata merasa sakura begitu beruntung, karena dirinya berada diantara kedua pria tampan yang selalu ada untuknya, terutama naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejar cinta seorang sakura yang membuat naruto tidak pernah melirik kearahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu Kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Sama sepertinya, sasuke lahir diantara keluarga berlimpah harta dan kehormatan. Darah uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya membuat siapapun takut kepadanya, ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan bisnis terbesar yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Tentu saja dengan bekal otak pintar seorang uchiha membuatnya dengan mudah lulus dan mendapatkan berbagai macam undangan di universitas manapun sesuai keinginannya. wajahnya yang tampan dan sifatnya yang cuek juga dingin tidak membuat para wanita menjauhinya, bahkan itu semakin membuat kesan cool dan menawan di mata mereka. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang tidak terjerat dalam personanya, kecuali hinata tentunya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sasuke, Namizake Naruto yang merupakan putra tunggal dari pasangan Namizake Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu merupakan orang yang ceroboh, konyol, dan berbuat sesukanya. Tapi dia adalah sosok yang ceria dan penuh semangat, itulah yang membuat Hinata kagum padanya, dia juga termasuk orang yang penolong dan penuh setia dengan persahabatan. Dia selalu melakukan apapun demi sahabatnya, dia juga merelakan sakura kepada sasuke agar sahabatnya itu berbahagia tapi sasuke malah menolak sakura. Itulah yang membuat naruto marah besar kepada sasuke, tapi semarah apapun dirinya bukan orang pendendam dan sangat setia kawan. Jadi dirinya akan selalu ada untuk sakura saat gadis itu diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya itu, dia selalu menjadi bahu untuk sakura berlindung tanpa mengetahui jika sebenarnya ada orang lain yang selama ini terluka karenanya.

Hingga suatu saat merubah segalanya, Hinata perlahan terseret masuk kedalam kisah cinta segitiga itu dan mengubahnya menjadi bentuk segiempat. Dimana ada begitu banyak kisah yang tersimpan dibaliknya.

Hinata tidak peduli, dirinya sudah terlanjur sakit dan masuk kedalamnya.


	2. 2

Suara ketikan dikeyboard terus terdengar didalam ruangan persegi yang bertuliskan 'Director room' itu, dentingan jam yang terus terdengar pun tidak dipedulikan oleh sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut yang di gulung asal-asalan dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mungil lancipnya, herannya itu semua tidak mengurangi kecantikan sosok menawan itu. Meskipun lelah, mata amethys wanita itu terus fokus ke layar monitor laptop berlogo apple tersebut sampai suara ketukan keyboard terdengar keras mengakhiri kegiatan wanita itu sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dan membuka kacamata yang menutupi bola mata amethys memikatnya.

Mata itu tertutup sejenak, sebelum dia perlahan bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena seharian berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk dan berkas dilaptopnya.

Diliriknya jam tangan bermerek gucci di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 23.10

"Ah, aku terlambat pulang lagi" gumamnya segera dia membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum mengambil jas kerja yang tersampir dikursi kerjanya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah menghiraukan suasana kantor yang sudah sepi karena malam sudah larut, tapi itu sudah biasa untuknya yang memang workaholic.

Sesampainya dilobby, dirinya segera disambut oleh karyawannya yang masih tersisa, hinata tersenyum tipis sebelum memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggunya dan membawanya menuju mansion mewah Clan Hyuga.

Ketika mobilnya telah memasuki gerbang mansion, para pelayan segera membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk majikan mereka.

"Apa tou-sama sudah tidur?" Tanya wanita itu sebelum melangkah menuju pintu

"Silahkan masuk nona, Hiashi - sama sedang menunggu anda" jawab salah satu pelayannya

"Ah begitu, Terima kasih" balasnya lirih, meskipun lelah tapi dia tidak melupakan tata krama yang diajarkan padanya.

Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah masuk kedalam mansion mewahnya, matanya mencari sosok ayahnya yang terlihat duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sudah datang, Hinata? Sepertinya kamu benar-benar bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini, tou-sama bangga padamu" ujar pria paruh baya itu seraya menatap putri sulungnya dengan senyuman

Hinata, wanita itu membalas ucapan ayahnya dengan senyuman setelah membungkuk hormat kepada sosok itu.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang benar-benar harus diteliti sehingga saya lupa waktu, maafkan saya tou-sama" jawab hinata

"Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras, besok kau harus kosongkan jadwalmu karena besok kita ada pertemuan penting dan ikut denganku" pria paruh baya itu mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan tanpa bantahan membuat Hinata hanya bisa menunduk patuh, yah.. hinata sudah terbiasa menjadi penurut, apalagi sejak kematian ibunya yang mengharuskan dia menjadi lebih dewasa dengan didikan keras serta peraturan dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik cepatlah beristirahat. Jangan sampai kau tidak terlihat lelah besok" tambah pria itu lagi sebelum meninggalkan hinata menuju kamarnya.

Dikamar, hinata melepaskan semua barang yang membuatnya penat. Diambilnya pas foto yang terletak di meja nakasnya. Dipandangnya foto sang ibu yang tersenyum memandangnya, segera di peluknya foto tersebut dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Maafkan aku bu, aku menangis lagi. Aku begitu merindukan ibu.. Tou-sama terus mengaturku, aku bahkan tau kalau besok dia akan berusaha menjodohkanku. Aku harus apa bu?" Lirih nya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir

Keesokan harinya, hinata sudah siap dengan gaun biru panjang tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya serta kulit putih bersihnya yang mengkilap.

Rambutnya digulung keatas sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang indah dengan kalung berbandul mutiara miliknya, dia menambahkan riasan tipis diwajahnya yang natural sehingga membuatnya nampak lebih menawan.

Setelah memakai high heels senada dan mengambil handbag, segera dia melangkah menuju mobil dimana sang ayah sudah menunggunya.

Seperti biasa, hanya suasana hening menyelimuti perjalanannya dengan sang ayah. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum kepadanya ketika pertama melihat penampilannya tadi, itu sudah cukup bagi hinata.


End file.
